


A Sinner's Second Childhood

by ThatDarnWeeb



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Diapers, Domestic Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Mother-Son Relationship, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnWeeb/pseuds/ThatDarnWeeb
Summary: Sometimes, Angel Dust just wants to be small and innocent again. Of course, he'd never let anyone know that.Coincidentally, Charlie gets an idea for a new redemption strategy.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Sinner's Second Childhood

"Angel, we've talked about this; Drug-fueled ragers are not okay, especially not in the hotel!"

Angel Dust rolled his eyes and sighed. He was perfectly aware of how Charlie felt about him bringing upwards of ten party animal demons to the hotel to get drunk and high. At this point, how could he not be? But just because he knew she disapproved of it, didn't mean he cared. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said, giving her a half-hearted shrug.

"'Sorry' isn't good enough," Charlie frowned, trying to look angrier than she really was. "Look at the state of this place!" she added, gesturing to the numerous booze bottles, used syringes, powders and mystery substances covering the lobby floor. "You're gonna have to try really hard to make it up to me this time."

"Suuure," Angel laughed, his voice practically marinating in sarcasm. "Look, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye; All that drinkin' really took it out of me. I'll see ya later, toots." And with a yawn, he turned to head upstairs to his room.

For a minute, Charlie just stood rooted to the spot, her mouth slightly agape. "He didn't even care..."

Vaggie made her way over to her, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She had just managed to get the last of the intoxicated lunatics Angel claimed were 'friends' out the door. "Well, what do you expect? He's a dick."

"But..." Charlie trailed off, her shoulders drooping. "Nothing's working, Vaggie; No matter what I do, he keeps doing drugs and getting into trouble! He's no where even close to redemption..."

Vaggies expression softened. She placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," she said. "He's just being stubborn. I'm sure you can get through to him somehow."

"You mean it?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Vaggie hesitated. "Well, um, it'll be difficult. But if anyone can do it, you can!" She added that last part quickly, forcing herself to smile just as brightly as Charlie typically did.

Charlie smiled back at her, wiping away a tear that had formed in her eye. 

Vaggie continued. "You've just got to be a bit tougher; You know, stop treating him like a little kid."

"What? I don't treat Angel like a kid."

"Last week you punished him by not letting him have dessert."

"That's a perfectly reasonable punishment!"

"Not for stealing a politician's car and fucking his nephew in the back seat where everyone can see," Vaggie responded flatly.

Charlie bit her lip. "...Okay, maybe you have a point."

XXX

Angel Dust hummed quietly to himself as he reached the top of the stairs, and strolled down the hallway to his bedroom. He let out another yawn, this one wider than the one before it. Once he opened his door, he was greeted by the familiar, cheery snort of Fat Nuggets, his beloved pet pig demon. He smiled warmly, reaching down to pick up Fat Nuggets. This was met with affection in the form of a gentle lick on his cheek.

"Evening, Nugs," Angel chuckled softly. "Were you a good boy while Daddy was gone?"

The pig's only response was an oink and a nuzzle, but that was all Angel needed.

"It's been a long day," Angel mused with a sigh. "Would've been shorter if those bastards hadn't used up all my drugs," he added bitterly, placing Fat Nuggets on his bed before flopping down beside him. 

"...Whaddaya think, Nugs? Is it that kind of night?" Angel asked with a knowing grin. Fat nuggets snorted, and rolled over onto his back as he continued to look up at Angel. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

After making sure to close the curtains and lock the door, the spider demon proceeded to free his furry feet from the confines of his leather boots, and was practically able to hear them sigh with relief once they were exposed to the cool air. Still, he looked away from them quickly, grimacing slightly. 

His calves and feet were basically indistinguishable from one another, and a little wider than his thighs, and his feet had an almost cloven shape to them. Silky fur of the same snow white color as the rest of him covered them, even feathering out, and hanging over his 'toes'. In between those 'toes' lay two thin pink claws that curved inward just slightly. Everything about them made Angel want to cover them with socks forever. 

His jacket was the next article of clothing to be removed, falling to the floor unceremoniously before being joined by his bowtie and miniskirt. After that, he peeled his sheer stockings off and tossed them aside, making a mental note to buy new ones at a later date since these had aquired several significant holes over the past few weeks. And finally, off came the garter belt, and he was nude. But that wasn't going to last long.

Kneeling on the floor, he reached under the bed, and pulled out two items: A slim cardboard box with 'KINKY SHIT' written messily on the top in permanent ink, and a half-empty package of adult diapers. He set the box aside for the moment, and took out one of the disposable diapers before laying on his back. With the kind of swiftness and ease that only comes with years of practice, he fastened the garment around his waist snugly, taking a moment afterwards to admire his handy work. He couldn't help but smile at the pastel bats and flames that decorated the front; They were actually designed to change color when wet, making it extra obvious when a new diaper would be needed.

Now it was time for the box. Contrary to the blunt label that served as a warning to those who would open it, the box actually contained far more innocent treasures, such as a pastel pink baby blanket which Angel immediately took out once he saw it. He let out a contented sigh as he rubbed the fabric against his cheek the way he'd done so many times before. Sure, it was torn in places, and the silk trim was all but falling apart, but it was his blankie. 

Finally, he selected a pacifier for the night, deciding on a hot pink one with embedded glitter and rhinestones decorating the front. He began sucking on the teat, and felt all the stress and anxiety that came with adult life melt away steadily.

Ready for a good night's sleep, he crawled into bed at last, Fat Nuggets curling up next to him. "Night, Nugs," Angle murmered, closing his eyes as a peaceful grin took over his face. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought back to when he was actually a small child. Back when his mother was still alive...

~~~

"...Then he tried to find his way straight across the garden, but he became more and more puzzled."

Three year old Anthony Rossi felt his eyelids grow heavy as he listened to his mother Beatrice read aloud to him and Molly. He wanted to find out what would happen to Peter Rabbit next, but the allure of sleep was definitely tempting at this point. Molly must have felt the same way, having just closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow.

Beatrice paused, then chuckled softly to herself. "I guess it's time for my little bunnies to get some rest."

Anthony whined a little. "Nooo. Don' wanna..."

Beatrice smoothed out her son's dark brown hair, and kissed his cheek. "Shhh. We'll read the next part tomorrow," she whispered, handing him a teddy bear to hold. "Goodnight, my angels."

"Night night, Mama," Molly managed to say before completely dozing off, her voice muffled slightly.

Beatrice smiled warmly at her young twins , turning out the light and exiting the room.

Anthony whimpered quietly. He didn't like the dark. He knew something was waiting to get him once he fell asleep. Granted, he couldn't prove that was the case, but he just knew. It wouldn't be so scary if they had a nightlight in the room, but Papa insisted that they didn't need one. Papa thought it was ridiculous for someone to be scared of the dark; He'd often told Anthony to 'suck it up' and 'be a man' when the boy voiced his concerns about the monsters under his bed or in the closet.

Burrowing under the covers, Anthony squeezed his teddy bear tightly, and tried to fall asleep, eventually succeeding.

But that only lasted so long. Around eleven PM, Anthony woke up to the unfortunately familiar feeling of wet pajama pants and sheets. Trembling like a leaf in the wind, he made his way out of bed, eager to escape the darkness of his bedroom. When he opened the door, he instantly heard Mama and Papa having another argument in the den, which made him hesitate. He'd hoped that maybe Papa would be gone again tonight, but the universe seemed dead set on making him as uncomfortable as possible right now.

"I don't see what the big deal is; It's one weekend! I haven't gotten to see my folks in months, Henry!"

Beatrice's words were met with cold silence as Henry turned his back to her, focusing his attention on pouring a glass of brandy.

"Henry, please! Please..."

"Your mother isn't gonna be any less sick with you there," Henry finally said before taking a swig of his drink. "It's not like you're a nurse or nothin'."

Beatrice bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself and trying not tear up. "I know..."

"Mama?"

Slightly startled, Beatrice whipped around to see her youngest son standing behind her timidly, instantly noticing the wet patch on his pants. "Aww, sweetie," she breathed, kneeling down next to him.

Henry glanced down at Anthony momentarily, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake," he muttered. "What the hell is wrong with you, Anthony?"

"He just had an accident," Beatrice said, putting a comforting hand on her child's shoulder. "Be nice!"

"He's doing it for attention," Henry argued. "If you didn't coddle him all the goddamn time, this wouldn't keep happening every night!"

Anthony clutched onto his mother's sleeve, tensing up when Henry raised his voice.

Beatrice took a deep breath, and began to gently lead Anthony to the bathroom. "Come on, honey; We'll get you cleaned up, and you can sleep with Norman in his room tonight, okay?"

Anthony nodded, relaxing a bit at the prospect of having his big brother there to (hopefully) protect him from the monsters. "Okay..."

~~~

"...You're still worried, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Vaggie's voice snapped Charlie out of her thoughts abruptly, and caused her to look up from her phone. "Oh, um, maybe a little..."

Vaggie gave her a sympathetic look, joining her in bed. "You'll feel better once you get some sleep," she said, rubbing Charlie's arm.

"I hope so," Charlie sighed, finally setting her phone down on the bedside table. "I've been trying to think of a new strategy, but everything seems more geared towards training a pet or, ya know, raising a child." Charlie blushed, remembering Vaggie's critique from earlier.

"We'll figure something out," Vaggie promised, holding her girlfriend close, and kissing her cheek. She then smirked to herself as she closed her eyes. "I almost wish Angel actually were a child; Maybe he wouldn't be such a pain then."

"Yeah... Wait!" Charlie sat bolt upright, and then planted a huge kiss on Vaggie's lips. "Vaggie, you're a genius!" 

Before Vaggie could ask her what she meant, Charlie had already jumped out of bed, and headed off to find Alastor and Nifty, leaving her girlfriend very confused.

Charlie beamed as she stooped in front of the door leading to Alastor's room, and knocked excitedly. "Alastor? Hey, you awake?"

After a few seconds, the door slowly creaked open, revealing none other than the infamous Radio Demon himself smiling down at her. "Ah, Charlie! How can I be of service to you this evening?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but do you think you could turn one of the rooms here into a nursery?"

Alastor cocked his head to one side, his ever-present grin taking on an air of curiosity. "Hmmm... Sure! Which one?"

Charlie gestured for him to follow her, and lead him up to the top floor where a spacious penthouse suite filled with old fashioned decor awaited them. "This one!"

"Say no more, darling," Alastor said, stepping into the room. With just a snap of his fingers, the entire suite was engulfed in a bright red light that soon faded to reveal an elaborate nursery filled with pastel toys and furniture including a crib, highchair, changing table and playpen . But there was just one problem...

"Um, actually, could you make the crib and everything, you know, bigger?"

Alastor raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Another snap, and the furniture was now large enough for an older child.

"A liiiittle bigger.."

Alastor's eyes narrowed in what Charlie could only assume was suspicion as he gave his fingers one final snap, having now made everything adult sized.

"Perfect!"

"Anything else?" Alastor asked, bending over slightly to look Charlie in the eyes.

"That's it for now. Thanks, Al," Charlie smiled. "Oh, by the way, is Nifty still up?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Okay, great!" She turned to leave before being stopped by the taller demon.

"Might I inquire as to what this room will be used for?"

"Oh, well, it's a bit unorthodox, but I've got this new idea I really think is gonna work!"

Alastor's ears perked up. This was going to be quite interesting indeed.


End file.
